The Little One
by Victoria Wolf
Summary: First fic and I SUCK at summarys but here I go.....Naraku is about to kill the gang when someonesomething stops him?: and the 'real' reason why he is doing all this. Sucky I know but bare with me InuKag, MirSan, NarOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Victoria Wolf. Some one is actually reading my fic yeah! Runs around screaming YEAH this is my first fic so no flam throwers please. (Sorry if I ever creep you out but I am so excited))

It was a warm day pleasant with tons of sun and birds all singing and cheerfull suddenly they took off as a crash resounded threw the forest. The gang had been resting, Inuyasha had been sitting in a tree when a smell that was all too familiar caught his nose. He was leaning over when Kagome told Shippo to sit down he was going to hurt himself.

Inuyasha let out a startled yelp as his rosary lit up and he crashed to the ground. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to are you all right?" Kagome rushed over to see him followed by the rest of the gang that were hard put not to laugh.

"Well I was just sitting there trying to sniff out Naraku… when you sat me!" Inuyasha snapped at the group that was now clustering around him.

"Naraku." Shippo let out a squeak as he dived under Kagome's hair.

"Lets get going before he is out of range." Miroku said but the gang was already leaving. "Hey wait up." Miroku shouted as he ran out towards the cloud of dust that was the gang.

As they get closer Inuyasha made them slow down. "He's just up a head. Everyone better be careful and keep your eyes peeled. I don't want any one hurt. Got that." He whispers, everyone nodded consent. They could see their 'unsuspecting' prey just ahead. "Okay everyone get into their positions."

Shippo transformed into a bush as planed, Inuyasha toke out is sword, Karrara transformed, Miroku got ready with his staff, Sango got her boomerang ready, Myoga was long gone, and Kagome got her bow and arrows ready.

They rushed out at the signal, but Naraku was ready. He dove at them tentacles raised. He got Shippo right away; obviously he had seen him change.

"You BASTERED!" yelled Inuyasha. He dove at Naraku, but was knocked down and thrown aside hitting his head through about eight of the trees making a sickening crunch. Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku's head but he dodged and whipped her in the air.

"Kagome!" Screamed everyone at the same time (except for Inuyasha he is unconscious). Right as Kagome was about to hit the ground Naraku captured her too.

"Put them down!" Yelled everyone else. Miroku attacked Naraku with his staff, but was soon subdued as well. Now it was down to a dizzy Inuyasha, Karrara, and Sango. Karrara attacked ripping most of the tentacles, that was useless because for every tentacle she tore apart three appeared in its place. In the end she was held prisoner by the swarming tentacles too. All four where now conscious as Sango threw her boomerang, but that to was futile as like everyone else she to was captured.

"LET THEM GO YOU ASSHOLE!" Yelled Inuyasha as he was once again on his feet. He dove for Naraku, Tetsuiga (?) forward but was batted like a rag doll. A tentacle shot at him and pierced threw his stomach to his back.

Naraku just laughed. "Do you really think you can beat me?" He said in a deceptively calm voice. "No one can beat me." He picked up the injured Inuyasha. He began to squeeze the life out of them all. They could feel the blood rushing to their heads. Just as it was starting to go black they heard a voice say.

"Put them down honey." In a bored manner the voice seemed to be casual about ordering Naraku around. All the sudden the tentacles loosened allowing air to once again rush into their lungs.

Cliffhanger! I hate them ( but I am technically grounded from the computer. Too much fan fiction net my parents say (Yeah like you can ever have enough fic) so I can't write long if you R&R I will have another one up in no time. Sorry if it was bad but I think that my other fic is better.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for Victoria.

(Sorry But I updated by fixing some mistakes)


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylana: Thanks for the info I will try harder on that.

Kitten Kisses: Thanks for your review. I think that Naraku NEVER jets a girl so I'll help him a little.

I hope you both enjoy this one too.

"I OWN INUYASHA! Well maybe not... Mom can I have an advance on my allowance?"

"Why? And if it has anything to do with _FANFICTION NET _NNOO!"

"Poo ;;."

Inuyasha and the gang gasped for breath as Naraku let them drop to the ground.

"Now look what you made me do. And you're supposed to be IN BED!" Naraku stated in his matter-of-factly tone. This was obviously the real Naraku instead of a puppet.

Inuyasha being half demon recovered right after Shippo. He stood in bloody disbelief at what stood before him. There stood a female youkai about three inches shorter than Naraku.

She was standing there shaking her finger at 'the all-powerful' Naraku. But worse, he seemed, to all appearances, like a naughty boy who had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Naraku, what did I say about killing people?" The youkai said in a lecturing tone, backing up the image she had presented before.

"But they started it!" Naraku said in a childish manner while pointing at Inuyasha's gang. The gang by now where just getting out of their coughing fits.

"Bullshit. I watched you start that fight by hitting that kawii little kit."

Naraku and the stranger started a heated staring contest, which ended when Kagome cleared her throat rather noisily.

"Um. Can you tell us what's going on? Because I think we all are confused."

"Yes of course…" The female looked at Kagome all venom gone. "I'm Victoria but everyone calls me Vicky. That is my 'protector' Naraku." She rolled her eyes at Naraku, like that was something he could never do.

"Though most of the time I'm protecting him, and I've been very interested where he has been and what he has been doing. So I sought him out." Vicky finished with a shrug, all the while talking in a friendly manner that reminded Kagome of some of her friends at school.

"Vicky, why did you just explain yourself to a lowly human? A lowly human that is my rival as well." Naraku seemed very aghast, and let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Because she asked, and it's rude not to answer." Came Vicky's calm reply.

"Can I please go back to killing them?" Naraku looked at her and gave her a puppy look that was so out of his usual character.

"No." Vicky said as she launched herself in the air and landed between the sneaking Inuyasha and his Tetsuiga, but only a foot from Miroku. "Now, now." She said facing Inuyasha. "None of that. I can't let you get a hold that sword and hurt my Narakie, now can I?" His only reply was a low growl that sent Naraku into a defensive pose secretly fearful for Vicky.

Kagome coughed to cover her laugh. "Narakie?"

While Inuyasha was growling Miroku took this opportunity to grope Vicky's butt. With a shriek of surprise she made a beeline for Naraku's arms like the dogs of hell where on her heels. "Kill him!" She squealed indignantly. All the peace talk forgotten for the moment.

Naraku didn't need to be told twice. Miroku saw a flash of blackish-brown before he was thrown from his resting spot, threw twenty trees, in to a lake. At the movement the entire gang rushed to the lake to help Miroku out of the lake.

Vicky was still quite upset about being groped so she didn't see what was coming till it hit, her sending her flying threw the air.

Chapter 2 is done R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!

Don't own Inuyasha gang. OH just RUB IT IN why don't yeah!

Sango was lived. _**How dare that** Vicky_ **_HURT HER Miroku! _**

Naraku's eyes turned to his poor Vicky. "VICKY? SAY SOMETHING! Don't you die on me. Vicky? VICKY!" Naraku's eyes swelled up with tears. As he brushed away the offending tears he turned to Sango. "Now you will die." That simple statement without anger or any emotion was enough to scare the devil himself. Naraku lunched in to the air. With the grace of a hunting wolf pack bringing down prey, he tackled Sango.

Mean while at Miroku's body Kagome let her eyes wander to a fight her friend was losing. Miroku was waiting for this, with the swiftness of a cobra his hand shot up and started rubbing Kagome's butt.

"PERVERT! Pervert, pervert, pervert, perv... ert?" With the first pervert she was smacking Miroku on the face. THAT'S when she realized that he was okay, (Miroku is to CUTE to die!) and doing fine she hugged him then realized that Naraku and Sango where still fighting and they NEEDED to stop. "OH SHIT! Sango, Naraku STOP FIGHTING!"

Sango shot her friend a look that said stay out of this. When she saw Miroku sit up and smile at her. She stopped at once and raced towards her friends. "Miroku! DON'T! EVER! DO! THAT! AGAIN! I was so worried." She started to scoop him up on a HUGE bear hug when an emotionless Naraku stopped her.

Sango looked at the half demon and said. "Um, sorry…" That was lame even to her own ears. "I was upset? What did you expect me to do? Just sit there and watch. Bullshit." Realizing that she wasn't helping any she turned sheepish. "I am sorry though." Sango knew she was a goner… Naraku scooped her up and was squeezing the life out of her like he had originally intended, but just then Vicky started to come to.

"Naraku? Honey? I have a ma'or he'd ac'… and I' feelin' wo'zy." With that she once again passed out. (I don't usually pass out this much but hey you'll see why in a while.)

Cliffy

Well maybe a little more…

"Vicky? We need to get you home." Naraku's once emotionless pale periwinkle (a very light purple color) eyes turned to their normal red color when Vicky regained conciseness and called out for him.

Naraku was about to pick Vicky up when a light hand was placed on his arm. "Naraku? We want to help. And could you please release Sango?" It was Kagome. Naraku looked down at the only tentacles he had out and reluctantly let Sango out of his grasp. Naraku turned to Kagome and stared at her; he was amazed at the caring of this girl, and the gall. "Not you, Vicky." She was quick to add. "We still despise you for what you did to all those people. But I want to help."

Inuyasha and the gang all gave curt nods when he gave a questioning gaze at them. "Well... Okay. But if she is harmed I will finish with what I started on all of you." He added with the bravo he wasn't feeling so the didn't know how lost he was feeling with out Vicky.

Sorry I haven't been able to write a whole lot, but I might not write for a while. I am ONCE again grounded from the computer. But I will try and sneak on once and a while. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry! Hehehe new chappie. Don't kill me!

Inuyasha glared across a fire at Naraku. Naraku pretended not to care as he watched Kagome carefully clean a large bruise that formed on Vicky's side. It was a strange purplish color and she was feverish.

"I don't understand." Sango said making Naraku take his silent and deadly eyes off Kagome. "Why isn't she healed yet? She's a demon… she should be healed and why does she have a fever?"

Kagome and the rest of the group looked over at Naraku, who was back into his usual character. He growled and looked back at Victoria his eyes glowing and appearing even more like blood in the firelight. His gaze softened a little when they rested on her face before he looked backup at Sango. "None of your business human."

"Why should we continue to help you Naraku?" No one had spoken Naraku's name aloud sense they had begun to help him and it hit them at Miroku's bland words that they were helping their worst enemy… The disgust hit them at the same time. Shippo SIT! ting with Kirara felt a shiver pass his spine, he was the only one aside for Kagome that had not been directly affected by Naraku, and he hated him.

Sango's face suddenly mirrored pure hatred remembering her family, village, and poor brother. Miroku's and Inuyasha's face mirrored it suddenly as well remembering Kikyo or their impending doom in turn.

Inuyasha gave no warning but suddenly launched forward. "IRON RAVER SOUL STEALER!" (sp?) Naraku suddenly wasn't there anymore; barely getting out of the way at the unexpected attack.

"Inuyasha get out of the way. WIND TUNNEL!" Naraku had sent his insects away because Victoria hated them so much now he regretted it. His eyes went to Victoria's still body and Kagome looking surprised.

He turned leaving Victoria behind and running for his life.

"He left." Kagome said surprised he would leave his charge behind. Miroku tired up his beads closing the wind tunnel and cursed his stupid ness at not getting him while he was with in reach.

"Did you really think he cared about her?" Inuyasha asked taken back at Kagome's naiveté. "Feh. He probably was only using her for power." Inuyasha pulled his Tetsuiga it transformed and he took a step toward the still unmoving Victoria.

"Inuyasha WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome shouted, appalled at his sudden barbaric attitude.

"She could be a spy!" Inuyasha shouted back for an explanation.

"And if she's not!" Kagome snapped back just as pissed. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She paused for breath and was about to continue when she realized there was no point. She could not see him and she suspected he was long passed out. "Any objections?" She snapped at the cowering others.

Sango stared at her friend. "Kagome you're scaring me. But what if Inuyasha has right? What if she's a spy?"

Kagome looked at the youkai laying close to the fire and saw her fever was worse and she was shivering a pale blueness seeping around her mouth. "Then we're going to be spied on." She said simply going back to her patient.

Sango looked at Miroku and he just shrugged. Sango looked over trying to put her demon killing days to use. "I may have seen this before…" She said trying to remember what her father had said. "We cam across a dead youkai and it showed the same signs… I can't remember. Dad said it was unimportant cause it was a sickness that was to rare and hard to duplicate. I know it's a born disease… but most demons don't live to adulthood with this sickness!"

"But she is obviously an adult!" Miroku said creeping around the inu shaped hole. His eyes weren't on her face either.

With a long-suffering and angry look on their faces Kagome and Sango slapped him and Shippo found himself the only conscious male in the camp.

Once again a short chappie but I hope to write more and longer chappies in the future review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the delay. winces But on a positive note I think that my writing skills have improved:-D YAY! But yall will have to tell me… I must warn you that this gets a little dark now… okay pretty dang dark. There will be rape in this chappie and after it switches back to Naraku's POV (after Kagome's) then stop reading if you don't want to see it. I will leave an authors note highlighting the important parts in the next author note so you don't miss anything important. K BYE!

Naraku sat in a tree and watched as the human that was Kikyo's reincarnation tried to help his only true love. Before he as Onigumo had met Kikyo he had known Victoria and loved her. He had always felt to weak to truly be with her though, though she said that she loved him even though he was human and that it didn't matter to her. Her father was a cruel and horrible man and he wouldn't have let her go even if Onigumo had been a demon.

Onigumo set out to prove that he was strong and became a bandit. When he was caught in that fire and Kikyo began to heal him Onigumo had been attracted to her to an obsessive degree. But it was his love for Victoria that had him sell his soul to those demons. He added that he would always love those he loved as a human and be unable to harm them to the deal and it had backfired. The demons he had melded with didn't understand the differences between love and lust.

Not only did he love Vicky but he also loved Kikyo now. Victoria didn't know and he was afraid of losing her once she did. Watching her get sicker and sicker had begun to drive him crazy. Naraku watched as Inuyasha's group tried futilely to heal what he couldn't, even with all of the power that he had gained.

Kagome dipped the wash cloth into the cold water in the bucket that Sango had gotten her. Lightly dabbing the sweat from Vicky's forehead she tried to ignore the murmurings of her friends. Vicky didn't move and her face never changed. Most people with a fever this high would be muttering and hallucinating and Kagome wished that she were a better healer.

The bruise was maybe a little lighter but Kagome was worried. Inuyasha healed after having his brother shove a poisoned claw through his stomach in a matter of a few days. Broken backs in hours and bruises in minutes… Why wasn't she healing? Kagome looked over her shoulder and called to Miroku.

Miroku came over and crouched next to Kagome. "Yes?"

"I can't help her… my skills aren't advanced enough. Help please. What should I do? Her fever is climbing dangerously. It's well above the temperature that would have cooked a human's brain and it doesn't seem to be cooling at all." Kagome pleaded to the monk dipping the rag in water again.

"I have very little experience in this matter Kagome. I don't think there is anything we can do beyond what you're doing." Miroku said for once not being a pervert.

"Do you really think that she's a spy?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't think so… But the possibility if very real and you shouldn't discount it Kagome. Never underestimate your enemy." Miroku looked at his hand as though reminding himself what this particular enemy could do and walked back to the others.

Kagome looked at the demon that was laying there looking fragile and dipped the wash rag again.

BEWARE THE FOLLOWING PART IS DARK! BUT IMPORTANT! THE HIGHLIGHTS (IMPORTANT FACTS) WILL BE GIVIN IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE LABLED : HIGHLIGHTS. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS THEN PASS ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Naraku tried to think of something he could do to help without getting in a fight with his enemies. Overhearing the conversation between the cursed monk and Kagome he retreated and decided to get some willow bark for Vicky's fever. Finding the herb didn't help at all as he remembered belatedly that it needed to be hung and dried.

He looked back over his shoulder towards where his love lay racked with fever and begun to hunt down a near by village.

He approached a small hut on the edge and fought down the familiar surge of hatred that he felt from being around humans in general. Walking up to the door and knowing it was pointless he knocked. When a man in his middle years answered Naraku never had a chance to ask for the herbs. He took one look at the red eyes and grabbed a sword that had apparently been near the door. Naraku defended himself once from the blade and then drove his tactical through the human's chest.

"I do not have time for this." Naraku felt the bloodlust rush through him and fought it under control.

This one unfortunate death would have been the end of it had the woman in the hut not screamed bringing forth the other inhabitants of the village. Groaning in annoyance Naraku tried to tell them that he was not here to harm them when every last man and quiet a few women attacked him.

The bloodlust got to him and he felt the familiar floating sensation. Floating above himself he watched as he killed every man in the village. Not even bothering to try and return to himself while all the fighting human were around he finally began to claw himself back when he began to attack the woman and children.

The Demons had taken over by now. Naraku winces as he raped a screaming woman. She was one of three left. Everyone else was dead.

He finally reached his body as it orgasmed leaving him vulnerable for reentry. The Demons in him still had control and as he fought for it they sliced the woman's neck and moved to the next one. This one still had fight left in her and right before he thrust himself into her he gained control stopping himself. She struggled under him and he felt the demons using that to drag him back under.

"Stop fighting, please. I'm so hungry," and he was. His voice broke at the hunger that the demons had. They wanted meat, still living. They wanted meat and sex, Naraku was having a difficult time controlling them because he was still upset over Victoria's injury… Wishing that he hadn't thought that thought the demons lurched forward and he was unable to stop himself from thrusting into her.

She screamed and clawed at him. "No… stop… please." The words that should have been coming out of her mouth erupted out of his. He had control again, if she continued to fight he would lose it. "Please," the word was broken.

She did not head his words and all control was ripped from him. Once the Demons were finished with her they snapped her neck and fed a little like that had from so many of the others. They turned once again, to the last of the women, barely older then 16 and ripped at her. Naraku seized control fast as he could and paused his pawing off her clothing.

Every muscle in his body was tense. "No!"

The girl underneath him froze, she had seen what had happened to her aunt and fought the welling fear in her to keep from fighting. Laying under him entirely submissive she clenched her eyes tight and sobbed softly.

Naraku was able to push the Demons into a corner of his mind with the thought of what Vicky would do if she found out what happened. Forcing down his erection that he had no control over Naraku heaved himself of the girl.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him with liquid blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Oh Gods. I couldn't… they…" Naraku finally stopped his rambling and looked at her. "I just wanted some willow bark…"

He lurched away from her and ran to the original hut, he passed bodies of children and woman, frozen in terror. Knowing that he would tell Vicky all about this he tried not to throw up and grabbed the willow bark.

Heading towards the stream near by Naraku stripped of his clothing the rest of the way and washed and washed. He scrubbed at his skin until it was red from cold and scrubbing and then he scrubbed some more. He looked at the clothing and left them there. Going back to the village he went to the small hut on the corner and grabbed some clothing that would fit him from the man's closet. He finished dressing and turned to see the girl staring at him. She didn't have a weapon but she just stared.

Naraku looked at her before looking down at his hands that were red and the skin was partially peeled away. "I…" He looked at her. He couldn't find the words to tell her.

She just looked at him with those gray-blue eyes. There was knowledge there.

Naraku turned and ran, moving away from the knowledge there and back to Vicky. Hoping that when he told her his new atrocity that she wouldn't hate him…

Okay I'm done for now… REVIEW! Please :-D

What ya think?


	6. Highlights for 5

Highlights:

1. Naraku feeling upset that he couldn't do anything went to get Willow bark (a herb that helps with fevers)

2. Naraku goes to a village to ask for some dried willow bark

3. A man attacks him and Naraku gets taken over by the Demons that he made a bargain with.

4. The village attacks him and Naraku is forced out of his own body and watches as the Demons kill every man woman and child in the village except 3

5. Naraku makes it back to his body in time to save 2 of the woman but one of the women fought him and he lost control again

6. Saves the last woman (16year old that will appear later in the story with a major role) and grabs the willow bark

7. Takes a bath in the stream to rub of the scent of blood and goes back to the village changing clothes into something that the man that originally attacked him had in his closet.


End file.
